The Arrival of Something Unexpected
Plot (Tony, Theresa, Drew, and Alex sit in the shop section of their company's building, laughing and having a good time. Tony turns back and sees an International Long Bed Truck pull up. He laughs and walks towards the truck) Now where is she? (The driver of the truck gets out and pulls the cover off, revealing a chassis of a car) Tony: Guys, we got a lot of work to do. (he rubs his hands together and smiles.) (Tony orders the guy to back the truck up into the shop and Tony smiles as the man does what Tony wants. The team unloads the car from the trailer and place it near a lift.) (A couple weeks later at an auto show in New Hampshire) (Tony and his team are having a good time partying. Tony and Andrew stand near their finished product. A British woman walks over with a man wearing a white leather jacket.) ???: How fast does it go? Drew: It's fast. Very fast. ???: You, in the red jacket, how fast is this car? (she looks at Tony) Tony: She can get to 240 mph. ???: Could we see the engine? (she looks at the guy next to her, it's Tobey Marshall) Tobey, what do you think? (the guy looks at her and smiles) Yeah, show us the engine. (Tony smiles and walks over to the Shelby Mustang and clicks a button on the key and the hood pops. He opens the hood and has Tobey and his wife walk over to the car) (Tobey smiles) 5.8 liter Kenne Bell Supercharged V8 with racing headers. Impressive, how much horsepower? Tony: 959 horsepower. (Gene walks over with a champagne glass in his hand) Hello Tony. Thanks for your hard work little buddy. The Woman: How much for this car? Gene: 2.9 million. Woman: God damn. Gene: That's the price. Deal with it or don't buy it. Tobey: We'll buy the car if it goes over 240 mph. Jules, choose the driver. Woman: The kid in the red jacket should drive. (Gene looks Julia and then back at Tony) This kid isn't good enough to drive a car this expensive!! You'd rather have Tobey drive than this kid. Julia: Let the kid drive. He has an attitude just like Tobey, that means that he has a passion for racing and cars. He worked hard on this car and all you're gonna do is split the cash with him? At least give him half or let him drive. (Gene sighs and looks at the Slash brothers.) Tony, you think you can get 240 mph out of that Shelby? Tony: Yeah, I can get 240. (he puts his hands in his jacket and thinks about what to ask Gene) Gene, maybe you should try and get it up there. In fact, I've never seen you drive over 200. I think you don't have the balls to pull off a stunt like that. (he says that with confidence.) If you can reach it, then I won't think that you're a pussy. (he smirks as Drew slowly walks away) Gene: I will take my offer and throw it in the trash if you keep saying shit like that. I'm an F1 racer and I hit speeds over 200 mph. I know how it feels being at the speed of 209 mph, 240 isn't much different. (he takes a sip of his champagne) Why are you being so arrogant right now? Tony: I'm always arrogant. Maybe before a race but during the race, I'm not arrogant. I'm also a jackass. You should know this from school. (He pulls out his phone and texts Theresa.) (Julia walks over to Tony) 8:00 AM at the track. If you aren't there, we won't buy the Shelby. (Tony nods and focuses back on his cell phone) See you tomorrow. (Julia and Tobey walk away and out the lobby doors, the episodes ends with a Mustang rumble out of the parking lot that's outside the building) Noteworthy Events Major Events *Protagonist Tobey Marshall from the original movie makes his first appearance with Girlfriend, Julia Maddon. *A new Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake has been released. Minor Events *Gene Khan is a dickhead, same with Tony at times. Characters *Tony Slash *Andrew Slash *Tobey Marshall *Julia Maddon *Gene Khan *Gene's Right-Hand Man - Truck Driver Cars Used *Tow Truck *2011 Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake *2015 Ford Mustang GT Allusions None Trivia *Two characters from NFS have made a cameo in the series. Category:Episodes